Hell
Hell is a place in the afterlife to which the souls of wicked humans are brought after their death. History After Stingy Jack was turned away from Heaven, he went to the gates of Hell. The Devil refused him passage on account of being forced by Jack to promise to never try to claim his soul. Jack left Hell, doomed to wander the world in an endless search for eternal rest. During a confrontation in Central Park with Loftur Þorsteinsson over the Rauoskinna, Jenny Moran panicked and read a spell taken from the book. Since the veil to the beyond was thinnest at the park, they were call cast into Hell except for Winston, who was strongest of faith. Loftur sighted the Devil in the distance. Desperation overcame him and Loftur promised to take everyone back to the park and restore Egon. They opted to hold onto the book and backed away from Loftur. Several of Hell's Demons attacked Loftur. His spells were cast in vain and he was soon overcame. The demons reduced his body to a rotted corpse. Ray broke it up by spraying them with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. As they pondered their next move, the Devil verified they were in Hell and noted they came whole with hope still clinging to their souls. He remembered the Ghostbusters from the encounter with Stingy Jack. Since Loftur had eluded him for a long time, the Devil called it even with the Ghostbusters and gave them permission to leave. He pulled out Loftur's soul and walked away. He refused to tell them how to leave Hell without a contract. Peter Venkman rejected Ray Stantz' idea to jury rig a calculated protonic reversal to open a crack in the fabric of the universe since it would create a direct route from Hell to New York. Kylie Griffin recalled parallels from "Dante's Inferno" and the third edition of "Romero's Spectral Atlas." She proposed they follow the River Styx to its endpoint then climb down a giant depiction of Lucifer in a frozen lake just like Dante did. Aibell detected the Rauoskinna's power and teleported everyone mid-climb from Hell to her throne in Craig Liath in Ireland. Trivia *On page 9 of Ghostbusters International #11, Ray mentions Dante and Virgil, the principal characters of "Dante's Inferno" where Hell was said to be located underneath Jerusalem and described as a funnel that extended all the way to the center of the Earth. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters International #11, Kylie points out the River Styx. In "Dante's Inferno," it was located in the 5th Circle of Hell. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters International #11, the giant demon is a depiction of Lucifer. In "Dante's Inferno," it was believed: **Lucifer crashed headfirst into Earth after his rebellion in Heaven failed and he became stuck at the bottom of Hell. **Cocytus turned into a perpetual frozen lake thanks to his flapping wings. **He is depicted with three faces, each chewing on a sinner. Judas was chewed by the middle head and Brutus and Cassius, killers of Julius Caesar, were in the side mouths heads hanging out. **There are four types of sinners in the Cocytus lake: ***The Caina or traitors to kin are submerged heads down. ***The Ptolomea or traitors to guests have their heads over the ice ***The Giudecca or traitors to benefactors are completely immersed in the ice ***The Anetora or traitors to homeland are constantly gnawing on other heads in the ice *On page 13 of Ghostbusters International #11, Dante and Virgil go through the Earth's center in Canto XXXIV just as how Ray instructs Peter to grab a tuft of fur and climb down to the center of the earth. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Ghostbusters #9 **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #11 **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #1 ****Mentioned on What Came Before Page What Came Before Page (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic What Came Before Page). Narrator says: "An international excursion that wound up with a trip to Hell!" ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ****Mentioned by Jillian Holtzmann on page 11 Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.11). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Wouldn't that just be Hell?" ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 ****Mentioned by Herman Melville on page 8 Herman Melville (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.8). Herman Melville says: "From Hell's heart, he has come for thee!" **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ***Mentioned on the What Came Before page. What Came Before page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "They went to Hell and back to keep a Scandinavian warlock from releasing the power of a cursed book, an experience that left one of their own - Jenny Moran - turned into a bona fide ghost." References Gallery HellIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 #9 HellIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 #9 TheDevilIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 HellIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 HellIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 HellIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 TheDevilIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 HellIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations